Things would be easier in Hufflepuff
by Pikku-Linda
Summary: Rose and Albus start their firts year at Hogwarts, find unexpected friends, end up in unexpected houses and of course cause a lot of trouble. Whoe are their allies, who their enemies? This story is a translation from german, my very first, be gentle!


Everything you recognize is J., legally I am nothing and just playing around.

This is one of my very first fics and the first one I ever translated.

Ther German one can be found here:

.de/s/4e6244f900015c40067007d0

Please point out my mistakes, because I know I make a lot of them :)

Rose Weasley had a secret at the tender age of eleven, one that she would never tell her parents. Her mother was clever enough to figure it out somehow, but her father might disown her for it.

Although she would point out that there was always Hugo before he could disown her. No need to act harsh if Hugo would turn out the same way she had.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" asked Albus Severus Potter, her best friend and cousin. They were hidden in a compartment full of luggage. It was dark, dusty and smelled bad, but they had rather went into it than the one where her cousins had even dared to paint a golden "W" on the door.

"I… you do understand me, don't you, Al?" she asked unsure.

Her cousin nodded. "Sure. Sometimes I feel the same, you know, James and Lily…"

Rose squeezed his hand, she knew exactly what he meant. The train rode on, further and further from home and to another destination. They would reach it soon.

"Alright. Then we should go see the others." said Albus and got up. Her cousin brushed his hair off his face. He had mesmerising green eyes and was a shy boy. He tented to think and brood a lot about other people and often about what they thought of him.

Rose was sure that he would make a great muggle therapist some day.

Only as the son of the Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world, he still felt awkward.

Rose could also understand that one would feel unsecure with a brother like James Sirius Potter, prankster extraordinary or a sister like Lily Luna Potter, the almighty angle. She would feel the same. Not that Albus was a crybaby or something like that, he just paled in comparison.

Albus was okay, he was kind of cool and Rose loved him.

She was, however, not sure about herself. Never had been, to be honest. She always found herself in competition with her cousins: beautiful Victoire, the Head Girl, Teddy (not her real cousin but the did count) who was curenty studying Defens Against The Dark Arts in America and was busy building up his rock star career, or Molly, the most popular girl in her fifth year, or Mollys sister Lucy, who formed together with James and Fred the infamous Chaos Trio, three Gryffindor against boredom and order in Hogwarts. Or Louis, Victoires brother, who was said to be as beautiful as an angle. Nobody stopped to give her presents or flowers because she was so cute as it happened with Domenique. Nobody laughed at just the way she walked if she wanted to like it happened with Fred. She would never be so good at flying as her brother Hugo. She would never be as mysteries and popular as Albus would be in a few years, she just knew.

She was just plain Rose.

But not for lone, she had a plan to be different, to do something nobody had done before, to be as special as every of her cousins was. She would do it because she wanted to.

Okay, those were properly al excuses.

She really wanted to be sorted into Slytherin.

Albus thought it a bit embarrassing to hold Rose hand as they followed their new classmates to the sorting had. But he said nothing, things were hard enough for Rose and he would do everything he could to help her. Well, not everything, but Rose had insisted that she would be okay alone in Slytherin.

So Albus took things in a calm manner.

"Potter, yes?" some first year said behind him. Albus tried to ignore it, but something about the voice bothered him. "Oh, and a weasel… one of many, isn't that right?"

"Youre talking too much, Malfoy." Said a cold voice.

Now Albus turned around and starred into the darkest and coldest eyes he had ever seen on a eleven years old boy.

"If I am correctly informed you are named after my father. I am Salomon Snape." Said the boy with the black hair and eyes. He shook his hand out for Albus to take.

Rose pressed her elbow into his side before he grinned at the boy, shook his hand and said: "Albus Severus Potter. And my cousin, Rose Weasley."

Salomon Snape nodded. He didn't seem to be the sort to smile often.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." Announced the other boy proud. He had blond hair and grey eyes, he looked very proud and his robes were obviously more expensive than the ones the other kids were wearing, including Albus and Roses.

"That was bet number one.", said Rose satisfied.

"Damn. But the evening is not finished.", Albus reminded her. "Rose made a bet that we will met somebody with a stupider name than mine."

Rose grinned and the other boys looked at her with more interest.

The director started to call the first students to the front.

Emma Ackerly was made a Ravenclaw.

Mike Adams was a Slytherin.

"Where do you thing are you in?", asked Scorpius. "I think I'll be in Slytherin."

Rico Berg was made a Ravenclaw, Cedric Bones a Hufflepuff and Hannah Boot too. Alexander Brown was made the first Gryffindor of the evening and the table clad in red and gold clapped louder than necessary.

"You don't seem very happy with that.", said Albus.

Scorpius starred at him for a moment, then he shrugged. "The prejudices are annoying, I want to do my own thing."

"Rose wants to do that, too. How about you, Salomon?", asked Albus with more courage than usual.

Luce Corner and Thomas Davin went to Ravenclaw.

"Slytherin would be okay, as would be Ravenclaw. I thing I would enjoy being a raven.", said Salomon, casting a lingering glace at the table.

Richard Goldstein became a Ravenclaw, Amy Jones went to Hufflepuff and Anna Longbottom followed her.

Albus and Roses clapped for Anna, her friend was not only a teacher but a close friend of their family. They had known Anna for very long.

Albus made a humming sound and the other two boys looked curios at him. Rose starred at the had and tried to solve its mystery.

"You want to be a Gryffindor, right?" asked Scorpius, waiting for an answere.

Sally MacMillian became a proud Gryffindor.

"I don't know, I mean, it's a bit full there, you know?", Albus tried to explain what he and Rose often felt.

James, Lucy and Fred set a set of fireworks on fire. Everybody cheered loudy.

Salomon nodded his understanding while starring at the Chaos-Trio.

"See you later.", said Scorpius.

"Maybe.", said Salomon.

Scorpius name was said loud and clear and the Great Hall fell silent as he put the had on.

The Sorting Had did not place him into Slytherin. No, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy became a Ravenclaw.

With a smile on his face he sat down on this table, looking a bit lonely. Not may were clapping.

Eliza McDonald became a Hufflepuff, Libby Meier a Gryffindor and Sharon Michel a Ravenclaw.

Brian O'Hara was next.

"Its my turn soon!" Albus was getting nervous.

Brian rushed to the Gryffindor-table. Theodore Parkinson became the second Slytherin.

"There you are, Rose! I was looking for you." Michelle Wood smiled at Rose. "Where were you guys? Anna and I were looking for you at the train."

"Um, we…"

Rose pretended to forget her sentences as she cheered for Albus becoming a Ravenclaw.

She felt lighter. Ravenclaw was nice.

Michelle played nervous with her braids. "I don't mind any house, really, they al have Quidditsch-teams.", she muttered.

Rose smiled. That was Michelle. The only thing that mattered to her was Quidditsch.

Sarah Scott became a Gryffindor, and the twins Lisa an Tim Smith both were sorted into Hufflepuff.

"See you later.", said Salomon with a slight smile. Rose starred at it.

"Who was that?", asked Michelle and gasped as "Salomon Snape" was called up. "How do you know him?"

"Just by chance, is al." Rose cursed her rotten luck, of course Weasley would be at the end, only followed by Wood.

Alec Turin was made a Ravenclaw, Mikale Warrington went smiling to the Slytherin-table…

"Good luck, Rose!" Michelle smiled nervous.

Rose felt relief when she put on the had. She could see Lucy, James and Fred getting up, as well as Molly, Victore, Louis and Albus and…

Then there was only black and she could see nothing anymore.

Merlin, she really wished she would have some space sometimes.

_Interesting… very Granger…_

How glad she was for being a Granger! She loved her father and her family dearly, but sometimes she asked herself how her mother coped with al of them. And that for years!

_Oho, someone is very proud._

She had known that she had would talk to her but she wished it would stay out of her thoughts! They were hers, and only hers until she decided to share them.

"_Slytherin!_", she had cried out loud and clearly and Rose handed the had back to Professor Patil. The teacher was watching her with an open mouth, Rose recalled her being an old schoolmate of her parents.

"Yeah! Well done, Rosie!", yelled Albus from his table and Rose grinned at him.

Some were blinking at her, others looked confused, some snide, but only a few were cheering.

Michelle became a Gryffindor and Rose sat down between Salomon and Theodore Parkinson.

"Rose, Theo, Mike, Mikael. Welcome to the snake-pit.", Salomon said as an introduction and she nodded at them.

"Oh. I hope I get an own room then." Rose said after she had recovered from the shock of being the only girl in her house.

"Very Slytherin", Salomon said.

The director, professor Edgecombe, said a few words, then the food appeared and Rose forced herself to watch first and not to start eating like half of her family were probably doing by now.

Then she took some backed potatoes and listened to Mike Adams who was telling something about a ghost.

What else should she have done?

"Warrington, Snape, Adams, Parkinson, come with me", a tall perfect ordered. Next to him an smaller girl appeared, they were looking striking similar.

"Rose Weasley, right? I am Joanna Zabini, my brother Ricardo and I are the perfects. Come with me, I will show you your room." She smiled and Rose noted that she had very beautiful eyes.

She started to follow her, but stopped before they could leave the Hall. "Joanna? Could we wait a moment? My cousins… um, it might be better if I face them today."

Joanna looked at the may Weasley approving them. "You might be right. We could be gone before they get here, if you want to."

Rose smiled her thanks. "Another time perhaps, thanks anyway. If I face them later they will think of me as evil and will hate me." She took a deep breath and tried to smile intimidated.

"Rosie!", yelled Fred Weasley the Second as he reached her and drew her in a tigh hug. "Oh, Rose, I could have made a hole in that batty old had! James and Lucy already have some amazing ideas, involving moth balls and, well, you don't need to worrie."

"Fred… air…", Rose was nearly fainting as Fred let her go with a grin. He pet her curls and smiled lovingly.

Fred had always been a big brother for Rose. James, Teddy and the other were nice and Rose loved them al, but Fred was her favourite.

"Um, I thing it might be my fault this time." She kept her eyes on the floor.

"Rose", Fred said seriously and made her look up. "Never admit anything. That's always bad."

She grinned. Then Lucy, James, Louis, Domenique, Vicoire, Albus and Molly reached her and she could not made a word of anything they were saying. Everybody was talking to her.

Fred grinned at her and went to Lucy and James, saying something to them witch made the three of them wave at her and then vanishing fast than Rose eyes could follow them.

"Let her be for once!" Vicroire shouted. "Nikki, you can do her hair even if she is not in her house, Louis, you girlfriends are calling for you, and you, Molly could be at your common room, you are a perfect!"

The others nodded and watched their eldest cousin uncomfortable.

"And you, Rose, should go now, other wise you will be late to write your parents, right?"

Victorie looked around, pet Rose head, nodded once and went away to do some Head business, what ever that would be.

"Whoa, I never saw the Veela-Weasley use that much power!" Joana muttered as Domenique aka Nikke and Louis waved their goodbyes, dragging Molly with them. Only Albus was standing in front of her, clearly waiting for something.

"Yeah, I know", Rose muttered and gave him a chocolate frog. "but this is a bet I liked loosing."

"Your Slytherin-pride is already showing. Good night, Rose." He gave her a fast hug, then he went to catch up the other first-years. Rose saw him talking to Scorpius Malfoy. Had the boys with strange names already became friends? She hoped so, Albus could use a good friend.

"Come on", said Joanna quietly and Rose followed her to the cold dungeons.

It was not that bad. Her mother had told her about their adventures, the ones that her father and her uncle Harry went through in the Slytherin common room, but she had never thought of the place as a cosy common room.

There were no windows, but it was not dark. The lake and the green light gave the cosy room a nice atmosphere and Rose liked it.

She ignored the elder students who were talking about her behind her back, she could sense that it was nothing friendly.

"Your room is up here. The rule is, that girls can invite whoever they want as long as all the girls living in the room agree. That's not so easy with about five girls per room. If there are less than three girls next year you will share your room with them" Joana explained as she pointed at a door with silver letters, saying "first years".

The room was not too big, but not too small either. A bit bigger than the room she used to share with Hugo at the burrow, maybe as big as her room at home.

There was a big bookshelf and a closet, on the closet her last name was written with silver letters. The bed was bigger than her own at home and everything was deep green.

"What a luck I didn't get my father eyes, they would clash horribly with the green everywhere", Rose muttered.

"Right. Brown eyes and red hair suit the green just fine. Unpack and sent an owl home, we'll meet tomorrow morning at eight in the common room. Ricardo and I will show you firsties the castles." She nodded at Rose and closed the door behind her.

Rose discovered the green couch and let herself fall on it. She starred into space.

Slytherin it was, then. She would have to write her parents.

Thats the start. Like it, hate it? Tell me.


End file.
